1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of wireless power transfer, and specifically to wireless power transfer via a data signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an increasing trend for electronic devices to be cordless and portable. Conventional charging for these types of devices is done by either plugging the device into a power outlet, or via wireless charging. Conventional wireless charging techniques are based on induction, magnetic resonance, microwave, or laser. However, these wireless charging techniques fall short in range and/or power.